


Dr Crowler is pregnant

by popaandreea



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M, Male Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popaandreea/pseuds/popaandreea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day,Dr Crowler find out that he's pregnant.Worse than that-Jaden is the father of their child.Will Jaden and Crowler learn how to love each other as a couple,so the baby can live in a happy family?<br/>WARNING: this story contains Jaden X Crowler shipping and male pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr Crowler is pregnant

Jaden was in Dr Crowler's class along with Syrus,Chazz,Bastion,Alexis and Hassleberry.They were receiving the result of their written field spells test and they were really nervous since Criwler seemed to act nastier than usual.He has been screaming at the class for receiving bad results for the next 10 minutes.Not only that,but he was also really pale and both his back & head hurt.He had been throwing up the whole day-maybe Miss Dorothy's food was poisoned or something.The poor teacher was barely able to sleep that night since he had to wake up every 2 hours to visit three little boys 's room.This resulted in him oversleeping and arriving 10 minutes late for the class.-which was something that never happened to him before.Once he got intro the classroom,he felt like he had no oxygen and there was a weird smell in the air that made him feel like throwing up once again.He'll definitely go to the nurse's office once the class was over.  
"Alright class! I want to report that I'm very disappointed wroth the result of this exam.Jaden Yuki failed it as usual.,while his slacker friend,Syrus Truesdale didn't even managed to get a score of 1.Even some of the best students had received bad results.By the way,as Obelisks Blues I expected better from you,Alexis and Chazz!" yelled Crowler again.  
"Geez,calm down,teach! It's not like it's the end of the world or something.There are still a lot of other tests we are gonna attend,I'm sure of that" commented Jaden,trying to make the mean teacher change his mind.  
"How dare you to talk to me like that,you slifer slacker!" screamed Crowler,again,this time offended.  
"Gosh,is Crowler at his period again?!" whispered Chazz to the others.  
"Com on,Dr Crowler! Jaden is right! You can't pass them all." replied Hassleberry nervously.  
"Shut up,you twit!.This class is so dusty.I don't even get enough air in here since no one wants to clean it up!" complained Crowler,feeling that the nasty strong smell was killing him.  
"Okay,this definitely has nothing to do with the subject we were talking about!" said Jaden,completely freaked out by his teacher's outbursts.  
Suddenly,Crowler began to notice a nauseating feeling in his stomach.Oh,no! He had to get to the bathrooms sink really soon,otherwise things are gonna get a little messy on the floor.  
"Excuse me" said Crowler,covering his mouth with his hand and making a mad dash for the restroom.He tried his hardest not to throw up on the hallway, while running rapidly.


End file.
